¿Celos?
by FemmeVampireFatale
Summary: Beth siente un dolor en el pecho al ver a Chris besar a Plum ¿Qué es ese sentimiento? ¿La más grande y valiente guerrera podrá impedir que la persona que ama se aleje de ella? ¿Podrá darse cuenta de lo que siente? ¡Pasen y lean!


_"Beth tenía razón, eres interesante. Hey crhis -Susurró plum- ¿Puedo hacer algo raro?_

_P-pongámonos raros -tartamudeó el rubio recibiendo por sorpresa los labios de la sirena-"_

El suave roce de la mujer lo estremeció, sus ojos se cerraron por reflejo y la culpabilidad lo invadió repentinamente. La voz de imposibloso lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad "Ustedes me dan asco, chicos". Plum sólo rió y se alejó con esa encantadora coquetería que la caracterizaba a algún rincón del fuerte.

Oh por dios...- dijo Chris en un suspiro ahogado -¿Qué...pasó?

La besaste. -Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, era Beth- Viejo, pensé que nos contábamos todo -su voz tenía un deje de tristeza y él lo notó.-

No Beth, Yo -intentó explicar Chris, algo que ni él podía entender-

No digas nada, no importa... -Susurró la morena con una sonrisa triste- Felicidades, Chris. -Su silueta, tan dócil, frágil, inocente y hermosa ahora se veía llena de amargura.

¡Claro que importa! Beth, eres mi mejor amiga. Jamás te ocultaría nada, yo no estoy saliendo con Plum, digo...Ella de repente me besó y... -No pudo continuar ya que el agarre que había intentado mantener sobre el hombro de su amiga ya en retirada había sido bruscamente apartado-

¿Que de repente te besó? ¡Tú no te veías incomodo! Un empujón liberó a Beth del tacto que tenía su amigo sobre ella,Sus ojos ahora brillaban, humedos y amenazando con pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas naciendo.

Beth... -Susurró el chico sin aliento, ella jamás se había portado así-

Y-yo...Yo -Intentó reprimir la chica- Lo siento Chris, creo que debo descanzar -y en cosa de segundos había huido a su habitación,se sentía insegura. Nunca había perdido el control así, menos con Chris y jamás por algo tan tonto como haber besado a una chica. _pero ella no era sólo una chica. _Era Plum..."Su amiga". ¿Por qué ahora lo dudaba? ¿Por qué sentía tanto rencor hacia _**ella**_? "Ella" le sonaba amargo de pensar. Acaso...Estaba..._**Celosa**_?. No,de ninguna manera, ella adoraba a Chris,era su mejor amigo y quería que fuese feliz. Eran amigos...Sólo amigos, sí. los mejores amigos. Sentada en su cama las lágrimas comenzaron a descender lentamente por su rostro.

Esto es una tontería -Susurró la chica secandose las lágrimas-

¿Te dije alguna vez que adoro tu cabello negro? -Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta,la chica tragó saliva duramente, no lo esperaba- También amo tus ojos, tu sonrisa , la forma en la que caminas , e incluso cuando te ríes de mi por mis tonterías te ves preciosa. Yo no siento eso por Plum...Beth, no quiero que creas cosas que no son. Tú eres muy importante para mi...No sabes cuanto... -El chico sonaba afligido, ella pudo imaginar que estaba sentado del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación-

-Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de sorpresa y sus mejillas se tiñeron carmesí.-

No seas idiota Chris, deja de bromear. -La chica intentó fingir una pequeña risa-

¿Puedes abrir un momento,Porfavor? -Chris sonaba decidido a hablar, lo que intimidó a Beth. Quien se acercó inmediatamente a cumplir su deseo, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de su amigo. se sentía cálido,intenso,agradable. Era un abrazo protector,reconfortante que la hizo enrojecer.-

Siento tu corazón latir -dijo con una sonrisa cálida el rubio, sus ojos bellos celestes parecían querer deborarla- Escúchame porfavor, Beth...tú..._tú me gustas, me gustas desde que tengo memoria._ -El abrazo pareció tomar más fuerza, como si él tuviese miedo a que ella se desvaneciera de la nada o huyera-

Los ojos de ambos hicieron contacto unos segundos,sintiendo cada segundo como horas. Con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, acercándose más uno al otro.

Chris -dijo Beth con una sonrisa radiante-

¿Si? -Respondió este aún más feliz por ver el rostro de esta-

¿Qué pasaría si ya no pudiesemos ser amigos...ya sabes viejo? -dudó mientras su dedo índice recorría su camiseta blanca poniendolo aún más nervioso-

Pues...yo...me pondría muy triste -su cara se quebró,su felicidad se había esfumado-

Creo que tú y yo sentimos algo más ¿Porqué ser sólo amigos? -La felicidad en el rostro del joven justiciero se rebeló otra vez-

¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Pues yo... -el entusiasmo del chico se hizo notar,pero fue interrumpido por su amiga. diciendo al unísono...

"¡Te amo!" ¡ENCANTADOOOO! -Rió Beth dando golpecitos en su pecho,como una niña feliz de su pequeña travesura- Según las reglas marcianas el encantado no puede hablar hasta cumplir el deseo de quien lo encantó. ¿O me equivoco? -Chris hizo una mueca algo enfadado- Quiero...esto. -Susurró mientras colocaba sus suaves manos en el rostro del chico, quien abrió completamente sus azules ojos por la sorpresa,Beth,la chica de sus sueños. su mejor amiga lo estaba besando, suave, Dulce y cálidamente, como tanto lo había esperado...con delicadeza deslizó sus brazos hacia su pequeña cintura,La felicidad que sentían en esos momentos era indescriptible, de la amistad al amor en un sólo día. Realmente tenían mucho que "agradecerle" a Plum, pero lo harían luego...-


End file.
